No sé cómo amarla
by LadyLoba
Summary: "Escúchame bien, te parezca o no eres mía ahora, y a partir de este momento todo lo que yo te diga será tu orden y tu ley… "


**No sé Cómo Amarla**

_Era todo, mi vida había concluido, todo mi esfuerzo había resultado en vano, y ahora, estaba en manos del último hombre con quien hubiera deseado estar._

-Bueno… -susurró una voz fría, carente de humanidad, mientras dejaba caer a la joven bruscamente en el piso. –Es toda tuya, haz todo lo que desees con ella. –el hombre se apartó, tirándole una fuerte patada a la chica al tiempo que mascullaba con desprecio: -Aquí está tu amo, pedazo de porquería.

Lentamente, la joven levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba de pie frente a ella, sorprendido y desconcertado, mirando con sumo interés cada uno de los detalles del cuerpo de aquél magnífico botín de guerra que, durante años, había intentado echarle mano sin éxito. Sus ojos azules pasaron velozmente por el cabello enredado y deslucido que caía libremente como una oscura cascada sobre la espalda y hombros de su dueña, y luego las múltiples heridas que castigaban su tersa piel morena; luego, sus ojos se posaron en el vestido roto, sucio y descuidado que ahora apenas alcanzaba a cubrirla, y finalmente, topó con su rostro, antaño jovial y lleno de alegría, ahora desfigurado por la tierra adherida a sus mejillas, la sangre y las lágrimas que no paraban de caer de su rostro.

Jamás la había visto así, tan vulnerable y tan débil; sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que era justamente así como la quería, como la quiso siempre para poder someterla, tenerla a su merced y hacer de ella lo que quisiera, poder tomar su cuerpo y su alma a su antojo. Pero ahora, ahora que ella se le presentaba tal y como la anheló en sus sueños más enfermos y tormentosos… simplemente no se sentía con el valor de hacerle nada.

Alfred se acuclilló, para quedar más o menos a la misma altura que la muchacha que trataba en vano de controlar el llanto y el temblor brusco de su cuerpo, y llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de ella, sujetándola con cuidado, examinando su cara desesperanzada, sus bellos ojos sin el brillo de la felicidad; hubiera querido decirle algo, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué puedes decirle a alguien que ahora ha quedado subordinado a ti?

Pero no pudo hacer nada, porque a pesar de todo lo sufrido, la rabia en el corazón de la nación conquistada seguía vibrando, y en un arrebatado acto de furia le escupió el rostro.

-Ah, shit! –exclamó el norteamericano echándose hacia atrás, limpiando su rostro con el dorso de la mano. Miró de vuelta a la joven, que lo contemplaba con una mezcla de rencor y melancolía; Alfred no se detuvo a pensar siquiera, se acercó a ella y le estampó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro mientras gritaba: -María, you bitch!

La latinoamericana cayó al suelo a causa del fuerte golpe, pero no por mucho. Casi al instante, Alfred se incorporó y la tomó de los cabellos, haciéndola gritar de dolor mientras la ponía de pie.

-¡Suéltame! –bramaba ella con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, te parezca o no eres mía ahora, y a partir de este momento todo lo que yo te diga será tu orden y tu ley… ¿Entendiste? –al no recibir como respuesta otra cosa que una mirada rabiosa, la zarandeó bruscamente. -¡Pregunté si entendiste, María!

-¡Aaay, aaaaay! ¡Sí, sí entendí!

La soltó, y ella volvió a caer al piso, tal era su estado de debilidad. Sin dedicarle ni una mirada, Alfred salió del miserable cuartucho; pero al cerrar la puerta, un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de su corazón. No había querido ser cruel con ella, pero perdía el control con tanta facilidad… y ella lo sacaba de quicio siempre. Suspiró y siguió su camino, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos.

…

-Te odio… -gimoteó ella, llorando sobre la almohada mientras temblaba.

-Pues qué lástima. –le contestó, parpadeando fríamente mientras se apartaba de ella. La miró de reojo antes de salir de la habitación, sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor ante la vista terrible que ofrecía la cama, deshecha por la violencia de minutos antes, y María… María yacía tendida boca abajo, cubriéndose el rostro para tratar de detener sus lágrimas, tirando con una mano de las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y murmurando todavía en voz baja, "Cómo te odio, Alfred… te odio…"

Así había tenido que ser, no había otro remedio para aquélla situación tan dolorosa. Si acaso los jefes de Alfred se enteraban que la trataba bien, podía irse despidiendo para siempre de María porque habían amenazado con fragmentarla y venderla a todos aquéllos países que se mostraran interesados; grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que los primeros compradores eran justamente Ludwig e Iván, y la sola idea de verlos en posesión de la muchacha que tanto quería le hacía reventar de furia. Había tomado la resolución de maltratarla ante los ojos de sus superiores, pero en secreto, cada noche luego se su violencia diaria, volvía calladamente a ella para disculpar sus agresiones con la más sublime de las atenciones.

Esperó a que todos se marcharan y volvió a la habitación. Ahí estaba ella, acostada de lado y gimoteando entre sueños. Miró con gran pesar los fuertes rasguños que lucía sobre los hombros, producto de su férreo apretón de las manos contra éstos al momento de empujarla sobre la cama, y aún más terror le dio al recordar los chillidos de dolor y de miedo que apenas unos minutos atrás había proferido…

-_¡Alfred, suéltame! ¡Por favor, déjame en paz!_

_-Lo siento, Mary, no lo haré._

-María… -suspiró tristemente, hundiendo su mano en el sedoso cabello de la latinoamericana. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por no tener que golpearla, insultarla y mucho menos abusarla pero, si ese era el precio que debía pagar para conservarla a su lado entonces… lo haría.

Su repentina caricia hizo que María abriera los ojos, dando un respingo. Al darse cuenta que era él, instintivamente, trató de alejarse.

-Otra vez no, por favor… -suplicó.

-María, no… -intentó de nuevo acariciarla, pero esta vez ella reaccionó con más agresividad.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Ya te dije que te odio!

-Pero… María…

-Eres el ser más despreciable que conozco… no puedo creer que te atrevas siquiera a ponerme las manos encima… te odio… ¡Te odio! –su voz, cargada de verdadero rencor, se quebró cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo de sus ojos. Alfred se mordió los labios, dolido hondamente con aquélla visión espantosa.

-"Si supieras… si supieras cuánto lamento hacerte daño". –pensó con tristeza, apartándose de la joven que seguía llorando.

…

-You, dirty bitch! –gritaba Alfred mientras, sujetando con fuerza a María de un brazo, la metía a rastras a su habitación.

-¡Suéltame maldito enfermo, suéltame! –le respondía. En aquéllos meses el miedo que sentía había sido suplido por un permanente odio que le daba fuerzas, y ahora era más difícil para el norteamericano tenerla controlada y, por ende, era más cruel con ella. Por fin, luego de un breve forcejeo, logró empujarla a la cama, mientras a sus espaldas oía las risas divertidas de sus superiores.

-¿Otra lección para la zorra ésa esta noche, Jones? –preguntó uno vestido con uniforme militar. Alfred sonrió malicioso y le guiñó un ojo.

-Sólo así se pueden tratar a ésta clase de naciones. –replicó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pero apenas hacerlo, todo su sadismo se esfumó de su rostro, y observó con gran angustia a María que despotricaba contra él.

-¡Eres asqueroso, repugnante, ojalá te pudras en tu propia porquería un día de éstos, Alfred!

-María…

-¡Te odio!

-Fuck with you…! –le gritó antes de lanzarse sobre ella, apresándola debajo de su cuerpo. María forcejeó pero fue todo en vano, el peso del norteamericano triplicaba casi el suyo; Alfred logró sujetar las muñecas de la joven e inmovilizarla colocando sus rodillas por afuera de las piernas de María.

-¿Qué? –exclamó ella, presa de la desesperación. -¿Qué clase de asquerosidad piensas hacer hoy conmigo? ¿Qué no te ha bastado con todas las humillaciones que me has hecho pasar ya? ¡Contéstame, maldita sea!

-¡Silencio, no tienes idea de lo que hablas! –gruñó él, observando con gran pesar aquéllos acusativos y dulces ojos que lo contemplaban con rabia y miedo. Le sorprendía muchísimo que, aún en una situación como aquélla, la latinoamericana tuviera el valor suficiente de encararlo, pero eso era algo que siempre le atrajo de ella, su valentía y su fuerza, una valentía que él había descubierto que no poseía. Sin fijarse, se inclinó hacia ella, cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces? –gruñó María, visiblemente angustiada. Él no le contestó, ahora estaba su rostro oculto en el cuello de la joven y lo besaba incesantemente, con ternura y devoción febril, dejando que sus labios disfrutaran del tacto cálido y suave de la piel ajena. Sintió por un momento que María intentaba zafarse de sus manos, pero luego ella dejó de luchar, y su respiración se calmó a medida que él pasaba de su cuello a su pecho, donde dejaba pequeños besos tímidos que nada tenían que ver con las salvajes caricias que le otorgaba durante sus arranques de violencia; aspiró su aroma dulce, sintiéndose embriagado por él e incitándolo a continuar, y así levantó su cabeza para descubrir, con gran dicha, que María ya no lo observaba con odio, sino con una casta sorpresa que dulcificaba sus rasgos y la hacía parecer tan inocente y hermosa como siempre debió ser, como Alfred siempre deseó que lo mirara cada vez que estuvieran juntos.

Con un suave movimiento, la besó en los labios. Ella no opuso resistencia, quizá porque estaba agotada o quizá… quizá porque de verdad deseaba besarlo. La tensión de su cuerpo se relajó, y después de unos instantes las manos de Alfred liberaron sus muñecas y las llevó a su cintura, estrechándola contra él mientras, para su feliz sorpresa, María llevaba sus manos a la espalda del norteamericano para abrazarlo. Sólo hasta que la falta de aire los hizo sentirse mareados se separaron, y buscaron instintivamente los ojos del otro; Alfred sonreía, pero dejó de hacerlo al notar una pequeña lágrima caer por la mejilla de la joven.

-María… what's wrong?

-Alfred… ¿porqué me haces esto?

-What?

-Sí, esto… ¿porqué eres así conmigo? ¿Porqué me lastimas y luego ahora…?

-Hey, María… no… -tomó el rostro de su amada entre sus manos y sintió un nudo en la garganta al notar la desconfianza que ensombrecía sus facciones. –María… te lo juro… no me gusta lastimarte.

-Mi sur no opina lo mismo… -musitó rencorosa.

-No seas así, por favor… De verdad, no encuentro ningún placer haciéndote daño… Mary… María… -los ojos de Alfred, de pronto, se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que lo que iba a hacer podía costarle caro, pero no soportaba ver más el reproche en la mirada de la latinoamericana. –I love you…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste… Te amo, te amo mucho… y desearía nunca haberte lastimado y habértelo dicho desde el comienzo pero… Es que no sé cómo amarte, no lo sé… nada de lo que hago funciona, nada de lo que pienso resulta, sólo te hago más y más daño… -desvió su mirada, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus pálidas mejillas. –Cuando logré invadirte y tomarte como mi propiedad pensé que sería feliz porque al fin te tendría a mi lado… pero no pude, no podía ser feliz y no lo soy… No puedo serlo si me odias y me temes…

-Alfred… -María observó, desconcertada, las gruesas lágrimas que no cesaban de caer en el rostro de aquél que debía odiar pero que, en el fondo, siempre había guardado cariño.

-Please… -musitó él mientras se volvía a inclinar y cubría de besos las mejillas de María. –I love you… perdóname, te lo ruego, perdóname…

-Alfred… -repuso ella de nuevo, abrazándolo contra ella y escuchando el desesperado llanto del norteamericano. –"Te amo…" –pensó, pero no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro.


End file.
